Administration Description: The Cancer Center Administrative function, under the leadership of Ms. Rita Beskie, serves to support all business and administrative 2 P30 CA14236-26 29 O. Michael Colvin, M.D. functions of the Center. These functions include support for the research and educational activities of the Center, as well as support and record-keeping functions related to Center membership, internal and external steering committees, and institutional liaison. Responsibilities also include administrative functions necessary to ensure appropriate integration with the Medical School and other departments of the School in this matrix Center. Budgetary responsibilities include all Center funds, including the CCSG, shared resources, facilities, personnel, and shared resources administration. Grants management support is also provided to Biostatistics and Cancer Control.